paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aurychase/Maybe..
Hi guys. Is been a lot since i left this wiki. I can say more or less 5 months.. Well, i'm here becayse i thought a lot in the last days and idk why but i think may i could come back to this wiki. Why i should? Because i miss some of my friends... i see them on Instagram, Deviantart and other wikis, but i miss the big fanon in which i worked hard. My characters, all i made, still be not really used since i left this wiki and even thought i don't watch the show anymore i still love Tundra's fandom and all pups, stories and things created related. I really want to keep working on my ocs: Create more, add info about them, work on stories and songs, collaborate on all is in hold. Is really frustrating leave behind days of work. Really, i will be honest, i've been really frustrating with all problems that happened here... i really had my head ready to explode... but.. there still be a "but"... i've been a lot of happy moments too.. I made a lot of friends here, who some of them are my pals now. Thanks to all this i improved with english, i found courage to agree on other sites and find more friends... So i guess i'm gonna come back, but i'm not sure at all. I want to give it a try. I'll try really hard to forgot what is happened, to forgot the trolls and stealers (well.. they are allwhere)... and i'll try enjoying my time here. In the same time i hope that it won't happen again all we already seen. Just a few advices... *I'm not gonna open my Art Trade and requests here. I'll try working on all drawing i was doing here. All i do outside this site, so i mean on DA and Instagram.. is totally not in common with here. So i ask to all to not ask for trades or requests if you are not one of my pals or closest friends. I'm really busy lately, i'm not at home right now and i have a lot of pups i need to fix. Plus i have school, violin and stories to rewrite or continue. *I changed complety my writing style, due to practice in english and writing. I have a lot of stories on hold, so i'll be some slow. *I won't be really on, since this is just a try. And more to add i'm not in the mood because i'm worried for some of my friends who lives in the centre of Italy. If you know what is happened with the earthquake (i guess all heard about it), then you might understand. We are all scared and i can not stop thinking that i live in the same state and that a lot of families are gone. magnitude 6.2 was strong and 278 people are dead, 300 and more are injured. *I'm not gonna enter in chat. Not at all.. i guess i'll do a few times if is for chat with my pals or if someone want to ask something. *I'd like to come back co-owning all pups i owned with someone, same for cities, teams ect... hope is good with you all who are interested. *I'm back but i won't be able to work a lot, i'll do all i have to do maybe not fast as when i first joined the wiki 2 years ago nothing more, I'm ready to start Category:Blog posts